


Educational

by ami_ven



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Series: Protector of the Small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Kel has something for Tobe to consider.
Relationships: Tobeis Boon & Keladry of Mindelan
Kudos: 42





	Educational

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (fantasy genre)

“Tobe,” said Kel, one night, when they returned to their quarters after dinner. The reconstructed fort of New Hope had a larger living space for its commander, and she had finally convinced him to sleep in his own room, instead of beside her hearth.

He paused. “Yes, lady?”

“There’s something I want you to consider,” she said. “And I don’t want you to decide too quickly.”

“And now you’re making me nervous.”

Kel hid a smile, leaning back against her desk. “Nothing like that, Tobe. You’ve got magic with horses, strong magic, but you’ve never been trained. Not that you need to be, if that’s what you want. But I’ve spoken to Daine, and if you _would_ , you are welcome to study with her, and Master Numair, for a time.”

Tobe blinked at her. “Me, lady? Study magic with the Wildmage?”

“You have the same type of Gift,” said Kel, logically. “She would be best suited to help you.”

“Lady,” he repeated, faintly.

She reached out to rest a hand on his slim shoulder. “This wouldn’t be like the mages who go to train at the City of the Gods. You could stay with Daine for as long or as little a time as either of you decide. Or you can stay here, and she can work with you whenever she’s around.”

“You thought about this a lot, didn’t you, lady?” Tobe said, softly. “I’d never… I never knew it was magic, what I could do. Just knew I liked horses better’n people.”

“I have a duty as your employer to see to your education,” said Kel, and they both pretended to believe that was the only reason. “Think about it, Tobe. I don’t want an answer for three days, at least.”

“Aye, lady,” he said. “I’ll think on it, hard as I can.”

She squeezed his shoulder, and let go. “Good night, Tobe.”

“Good night, lady.”

THE END


End file.
